disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Firebird
The Firebird is the main antagonist in Fantasia 2000 who served as the main antagonist in the final segment of the film, The Firebird Suite. Story Originally, it laid dormant inside a mountain in the middle of forest. When the sprite of spring noticed that it was unable to make anything grow on the mountain, it curiously explored the top of it and saw a mysterious stone in the certain which turned out to be the Firebird's beak. Upon touching it, the sprite's magic awoken it. In a rage, the Firebird rose up, transforming the mountain into a volcano and shot fireballs at the sprite who fled the mountain. The Firebird transformed into a river of lava. and pursues the sprite, destroying the forest in the process before presumably killing the sprite by devouring her. After its rampage, the Firebird returns to its volcano and returns to dormancy. In the end however, the sprite is shown alive and restores the forest to its natural beauty. The story is an allegory of the cycle of life: birth, growth, death, rebirth; with the firebird representing the cycle of death-to-rebirth, the sprite growth, and the stag the masculine energy needed for birth. Gallery fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7421.jpg|Firebird awoken. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7423.jpg|Firebird starting to rise. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7424.jpg|Firebird's evil eyes. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7427.jpg|Smoke ghosts with the Firebird. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7465.jpg|Firebird wakes up. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7468.jpg|Firebird prepares to attack. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7469.jpg|Firebird ready to fire at Spring Sprite. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7470.jpg|Firebird unleashing fire. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7471.jpg|Firebird breathing fire out of his mouth. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7490.jpg|Firebird spreading his wings. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7492.jpg|Firebird closing his wings. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7494.jpg|Firebird's transformation into a lava. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7501.jpg|Lava Bird. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7515.jpg|Firebird destroying the blossom tree. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7532.jpg|Firebird blocking the Spring Sprite's path. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7536.jpg|Firebird coming closer to the Sprite. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7537.jpg|Spring Sprite jumps on a rock from the Firebird. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7541.jpg|Firebird looks down on her. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7542.jpg|Firebird ready to eat. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7543.jpg|Firebird trys to eat Spring Sprite but, fails. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7566.jpg|Lava wave. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7570.jpg|Firebird chasing after Spring. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7589.jpg|Firebird looking at the Spring Sprite on a tree. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7598.jpg|Firebird slows down. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7599.jpg|Firebird's form was back again. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7603.jpg|Firebird's final attack. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7607.jpg|Firebird's weird look. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7609.jpg|Firebird's demonic face. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7610.jpg|Firebird finally eats the Sprite. fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8114.jpg|Firebird's defeat. Trivia In the original piece, The Firebird is gentle and actually pleads for mercy. The Firebird Suite segment is also very similiar to the "Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria" segment from the first Fantasia. It's were the first villain Chernabog appears. It shares a far number of similarities to Chernabog, the villain from Night on Bald Mountain, and the Big Bad Wolf, another villain. They both appear in the final segments of each movie, both emerge from a mountain, they reek chaos, they can both manipulate fire, and good ultimately triumphed over both of them (although the Firebird was not essentially driven away as was Chernabog), but not the T.Rex. It is interesting to note that they both appeared in the last segment of the two movies. Considering the similarities it is possible that it might be one of Chernabog's creations. This interpretation of the Firebird actually conflicts with the original version of Igor Stravinsky's ballet. In the ballet, the Firebird was described as a benevolent, peaceful being who bore no traits of evil. However, Disney's Firebird was violent, destructive and merciless, showing no qualms of destroying a newly created forest as it hunted the sprite. Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Masters of Evil Category:fantasia villains Category:Birds of Prey Category:Strongest Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:True Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Predators Category:shapeshifters Category:Masterminds Category:Ghosts Category:Spirites Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Males Category:Evil Spirits Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Birds Category:Always evil Category:Giants Category:Adults Category:Killers Category:Ruthless villains Category:Dead Category:Vicious villains Category:Completely mad Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains